Death's Too Hard To Live With
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: When a death of a loved one takes it's roll, the lives of those remembering, don't seem as brokenhearted anymore, but they are still upset. As they once said: Time may heal, but love leaves a scar. Rated 'M' for later chapters
1. Year After Year

It is just already so hard, too hard, to get over one's death.

So, why must I be reminded every dang year?

Every…freakin' year.

It's always the same thing, Cry Cry.

It's been seven years since that awful day the doctor said he wouldn't make the surgery.

And right after the words left the lips of that doctor, I never believed him. I believe in a thing called hope.

He's never here anymore. Never, no matter how much we want him back.

The doctors sent me and the rest of the gang a card, having a picture of his face and then a little poem below it.

**God saw you getting tired,  
and a cure was not to be.  
So he put his arms around you**

**And whispered, "Come with me."  
With tearful eyes, we  
watched you slowly fade away.  
Although we loved you dearly,  
we would not make you stay.  
A golden heart stopped beating,  
your hard-working hands were put to rest,  
God broke our hearts to prove to us  
He only takes the best.**

  
Now, I must mother the children we raised together, one almost twelve, one fourteen, and the other eight. Odd has come over many times to help me, since he lives the closest. I could always count on him.

Timothy, the fourteen year old got the information right away and presently, it locked into his bedroom. And Alex doesn't understand his brother's flying emotions, and comes to me for an explanation. Angela was and still is sleeping peacefully in her room.

"Where's pa-pa?" He asked me, innocently, his cute voice reminds me of his father so, "Is he at work?"

"Yes." I answer hugging him tightly, "He's at work, and he won't be back for a long, long time."

I damn that man that shot my husband as a random act of violence. He had a wife and two sons, and soon after- a girl, Angela, that I was left to name on my own.

How dare that man shoot a random guy like that, killing him almost instantly. David G. Burner, I will never forget that name, he was sentence to sixty-seven years in prison, but he got off lucky, I would have sentenced sixty-seven years of pure torture, but my children don't need to know that.

Angela, she will have to live on without ever knowing her real father, but Timothy cries night and day about it. They had a strong relationship.

Soon after I got a call from Odd, himself.

"Hello Yumi." He answered, "It's the anniversary of that dreadful day."

"I know." I spoke softly, not to wake the kids, "I loved Ulrich dearly."

"Hell, Yumi. Alive or dead, you know you will always love him no matter what happens."

"True, but till death do we part, Odd! Till DEATH do we part!" I spoke louder, still trying not to wake the children on a Saturday morning.

Timothy was already awake and walked into the kitchen, automatically getting a bowl and milk- like every morning.

Angela was still sleeping- as far as my knowledge know, but usually, Alex follows Timothy everywhere, and soon enough, Alex came on queue, with his dinosaurs pajamas, Ulrich bought for Timothy almost a week after he passed away.

My Timmy boy, now saying he no longer needed such clothing, wore his boxers and a muscle shirt to bed each night.

As Angela, my almost twelve year old daughter wore short pajama shorts and whatever she could find for a top.

"Shh, Yumi. I understand. Jeremie, Aelita, And I are coming to your house, just as planned."

"I wish Jeremie and Aelita would hurry up and have kids, I wouldn't feel so alone in this world." I answered. Odd was never married, and didn't even THINK about kids, Jeremie and Aelita have been married a good 12 years now, and never talked about children.

Maybe Aelita couldn't have children, but hell, she loves my kids, they should try, shouldn't they? Or adopt. Or SOMETHING!

"You can't rush that, you know." Odd yawned, "So, would it be okay if I come early and check on Tim, Alex, and Angie?"

"You know the door to this very household is open to your liking twenty-four seven."

"Good, Jeremie and Aelita call you?"

"Aelita called me last night, a little complaining on her part. Her new job as a dentist isn't as grand as she hoped it would be."

"What did you say?"

"I told her some jobs take time to getting used to."

"For sure. Now, did they say when they'd be over?"

"Yeah, one o'clock."

"So, I'll come by around eleven. Okie Dokie?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, see you later."

"Bye." I put the phone on it's charger mounted on the wall, "Good morning Alex, Timmy."

"Morning Mama!" Alex chanted, no problem with him.

It's my teenagers I have a problem with.

"Mom. It's Timothy or Tim. Never Timmy." My older son informed me.

"I named you, didn't I? I would know. Would you like it better if I called you Tammy?"

Timothy rolled his eyes, as he munched on his cereal.

"Oh, yeah. Mom!" 'Timmy' screamed at me.

"Uh huh?" I answered helping Alex to the chair.

"Mandiee, Scott, Ryan, Sarah, and I are going to the movies tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Who's Mandiee?" I repeat. Who is THAT? I've never heard of her.

"A new girl, she just kinda joined our little group." Timothy's voice lowered.

"How old is she?"

"Thirteen."

"What's her mother's name?"

"Hell, I don't know!"

"TIMOTHY!"

"What?" He asked, putting a hand over his mouth realizing what he said. I'm strict on cussing, Ulrich brought that trait to our house. And I, too, curse now, but I try and try not to.

Alex pointed to him and said, "You said a potty word!"

Angela walked into the room, well, skipped into the room, jerked my hand into the living room without a word, and the boys went back to eating.

"Momma, guess what."

"What?" I loved how Angela never grew out of: My-mom-is-my-best-friend stage, although I did at her age, since my mother and father always took sides, I have to say- I loved my dad more, and I hated my mom less. It makes no sense, but you had to live it.

The phone rang at the moment of time, as Angela was talking.

"I'll get it." Timothy screamed grabbing the phone in the kitchen, "Hello?...Oh hi Uncle Hiroki! Oh yes, I'm fine…School's just fine, or as fine as school can be…Yumi's okay too…Yeah, I miss daddy too. Yeah, she's right here…" He gave me the phone, "Hiroki."

I took the phone and Timothy smiled over at Angela.

They were loving siblings, I thought them well. Very well, but they each knew that needed a father, and I tried desperately for friends and family (especially of the male gender) to help me with that.

"Hello? Hiroki?"

"Hey Yumi. Long Time, No see, huh? Is it alright if we come over today?"

"Just fine, I bet the kids will be delighted to see UNCLE HIROKI and AUNT EMI today!" I shouted to the kids, they jumped up and down.

In this house: Nothing, even money, is more important than family.

As I remembered this, I put my hand on the receiver and asked Angela if she let Charlie back in.

Charlie was our Brown lab, and we loved him dearly. We bought him last year, and were thinking on naming him Rick, after our loved one, but decided it was for the better if we didn't.

Then, when Rick's death came around, our hearts would be full of sorrow and remembrance of two deaths.

Angela's eyes widened as she ran toward the back door. It was winter, around the Christmas holiday, and it was always cold. We let Charlie out the night before, and let him sleep in his doghouse that night, but we forgot about him.

"I hope so. Tell them we have a surprise for them."

"Oh, you didn't have to. Your presence is enough to make them jump for joy."

"Well, good point, but our PRESENTS will make them jump higher."

"Mmm Hmm. I'll have to call you back, I have someone on the other line."

"Get your phone fixed you." He told me.

Our phone was totally broken like that, if I went on the opposite line, the other would hang up, so it didn't really work.

"I will."

"Bye Yumi, I love you."

"Love you too."

I pushed the hang up button, also known as the 'Big Red Button' and answered to the next call.

"Hello?"

"Hey there."

"Oh, Hi Mrs. Stern." I answered. I was never fond of Ulrich's parents, but they were naturally…okay people.

"Hey now, I told you, Helen is just fine." She told me, "Because you're Mrs. Stern too, you know."

I laughed. I always say I would call her Helen, but I always forget.

"My apologies, how are things today?"

"Havoc, up and down, left and right."

"Oh, what a shame."

"Yeah, but parenthood, eh? Anyway I called to see where we were having Christmas this year."

"I think my mom planned it all." I said, but I wasn't too sure, "I'll make sure to e-mail you with exact details."

"Thank you deary."

Then I realized that sympathy in her voice, us women try hard to hide it, and most men don't notice it, but girl-to-girl, we always notice, always.

"Anything for Family. Say, Helen, have any plans for today?"

"None."

"Since your only fifteen minutes away, how about you come by and see your grandchildren? I already have a few family and friends coming around."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!"

"Great! Be around whenever. Just call before you drive up the street, you know, so I know when to get the children all manner-wise and all."

I heard her laugh on the other side of the line.

Honestly, I think its Ulrich's dad I can't stand, his mom; I can get along with quite well. I looked over to the Kitchen, seeing Alex and Timothy fighting over the gameboy I bought them to share over the holiday break.

"Sure thing! We'll be around before noon, how does that sound?"

"I think I've heard Perfection!"

"WONDEFUL! We'll see you later, darling!"

"Goodbye!" After I pushed the 'Big Red Button' I scolded both boys, and explained to Timothy that he should be more mature than that, because he is the oldest and must set a role model to his younger siblings.

Right after I sent the children up to get dressed, I laid down on the black couch in front of our family television.

_Dear God, I love you dearly, as I do toward my husband, Ulrich Stern that you now have all control to. Tell him I love him and we miss him. Tell him his children are doing fine, and the weather is just as beautiful as he is. Tell him, Yumi apologies for his death. Tell him, that if I was there, the man would've shot me instead, I'd rather it been me than him. Tell him that his entire family loves him, but most of all, Lord, tell him how much I miss him, and how much I want him back._

Tell him that I will never forget him.

Tell him and tell the children and family through heart, that I, Yumi Stern, am going to date, Mr. Will Stern. Ulrich's brother.

Tell him, I'm doing what's best. The children need a father, I can't do both positions anymore. Seven years is long enough.

Ulrich, I love you, but I also love your brother.

I have something about your family, I guess.

But don't you worry, don't be jealous, like you would be if you were here now, I'll never love anyone like I loved you.

**The only thing different between Life and Death**

Is when someone misses and loves you, you can come back, or you can not.

The only thing difference between Love and Hate

Is when someone tells you're their feelings on the dot.

The only difference between Peace and War

Is fighting for right and wrong, and for all.

The only wise thing you can do…

Is never let yourself and your heart and soul, just fall.

Yumi went through books upon books for the right poem. That one was her favorite when her dog died, but now it was her husband. A living creature that had more life to her than anyone in the world.

Finally, on page eleven.

**Don't you ever think we're too far apart.**

You're in my head and soul.

As I'm in your faith and heart.

Death might have taken my presence away,

And this you do know.

Yet, death for me means life for you, 

Then, god be it, death shall take it's toll.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OH MY GAWRD! How MEAN am I?

Alright, cry, cry!

Want a next chapter?

THEN REVIEW!

Kiwi ♥

Quote:

_Death is the last part of Life, as Life is the beginning of Death._

****

_  
_


	2. The Past Returns

**I know this chapter is very long, but don't let it trick you, because it was supposed to end somewhere in the middle, but I wanted to write more. **

So please just read and be like: God, It's long, but it's cool. LOL! So, yeah. AT least I updated! YAYYY!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Of course, Yumi was already stressed about normal feminine …stuff. Like she really needed to worry about the Christmas holidays coming into mind. It was only the beginning of November by this time, but a mother's job is never done.

Since all her children were to go to different school: Alex attended Wilson Elementary, Angela attended Kadic Middle, and Timothy attended Huntingburg High. She needed to find a new way to get them all to school in time. Now, you're probably thinking: Uh, The last time we were reading this, Yumi's friends and family were coming over, but that's the thing that tied them all together.

Long story short: Odd agreed into taking Timothy to his school and Jeremie got out fourteen minutes before Tim did, so Jeremie agreed to pick him up after school. Aelita wanted to take Angela to school AND pick her up. Aelita and Angela were and are very tight friends, Yumi smiles just thinking about the two. Will Stern said because he was across the street from Wilson Elementary, he would be more happy to pick up Alex.

Soon, Once Odd was getting ill, and Yumi trying to work off some dreadful debt, Hiroki came into town for two weeks, driving Timothy to school. At this same period of time, Aelita got the stomach flu, and Helen said she wouldn't mind taking Angela to and from school, Rudi, Ulrich's father, sometimes had to share with Helen to make times equal at work.

And to this day, they were keeping in touch through the children. Hiroki's wife, Riley, came into the whole carpool situation by now, and the entire friends and family line was doing great.

Yumi chewed on her fingernails, a sign the children knew very well.

"What are you nervous about, Ma?" Timothy asked, coming down from his room wearing baggy jeans a regular blue and white stripped t-shirt.

"Me? Nervous? No." She replied, smiling.

Timothy gave her a look,

"You always get into my emotions, why shouldn't I get into yours?"

Yumi sighed. Why is it her parenting methods kept back-firing more and more these days?

"I'll tell you once Angela and Alex get down." She finally brought up with.

You see, Yumi has avoided telling her kids about her and the man she will be dating. She is incredibly afraid they won't accept him, as she's seen happen many times in movies and family experiences.

Angela came down in a pair of tight blue denim jeans, and a long white sleeved shirt with a black shirt with a pink heart saying: "I love yew!" with white bold letters. A shirt Yumi bought years ago and amazed to see it still fit.

Alex was last to come down, and with Timothy's help, He had on his blue pants and white shirt. No shoes, as he always did. Being eight, Yumi finds it hard to find time to re-teach him to tie his shoes.

"Okay, so tell us." Timmy said.

"Alright, you know that daddy's gone right."

SNIFFLE.

"Yeah."

"…uh huh."

"Sure do."

"And you know that no one could replace your daddy in this household, right?"

"….Yeahhh…"

"Uh huh…"

"…Rightt…"

"And if mommy wanted to see other people you wouldn't be mad, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"…Sure."

"And what if mommy wanted to date daddy's brother? That's okay…right?"

"Sure…"

"Okay…"

"Not right."

"Not right?" Yumi was surprised to see Angela the only one to refuse.

"Uncle Will should be only an Uncle to us, Mom. I don't mind if you to date…like…Della Robbia or something, but please don't date Uncle Will. Our family would be so messed up. And if you were to marry him, he'd become our step-dad. He's never had experience with kids and teenagers before, he'll screw up on us, like school experiments gone-wrong!"

"Angela, please, let me tell you, You really don't have a choice. I know my taste in people."

"But, Mom. I see Angela's point. Our family tree would messed up, permanently and freaked up."

Yumi rubbed her head,

"We'll talk later about this, okay?"

Alex looked puzzled,

"But Uncle Will is still Uncle, right?"

"…No." Angela answered before Yumi could respond, "Will is going to be new daddy."

"NO!" Alex screamed, "Uncle Will, is Uncle! Ulrich is daddy!"

"We know." Timothy added, "But Daddy isn't here and Mommy wants new daddy."

"NO! Ulrich daddy! Fffh- Ever!" Alex stated.

The door bell ring, just for the worst time ever. Yumi dragged her feet as she opened the door,

"Oh! Odd, Hello! I didn't expect you till eleven."

Odd pointed to the living room clock.

"It's 11:17." He stated, "Why do you seem so wrecked up, Yumes?"

"My love life found my conscience and my conscience contacted my family…" She answered giving Odd a hug, "Am I so glad to see you."

"You know, It seems like you need time out of this house, Why don't you say I stay here tomorrow night, and You can go into town, okay?"

"…Really? You don't have to."

"UNCLE ODD!" Alex scrambled off the sofa to cling onto Odd's left leg.

"Sure I do, you did so much for me in school."

"School was a long while ago, don't you think?"

"But I still owe you." Odd kneeled after saying this and stated to Alex, "You know, I always thought you were taller than me."

Alex laughed as Odd tickled him slightly, "Here ya go champ." He took out a box nicely wrapped and tied perfectly with a white big bow, Alex grabbed it and shook it lightly.

"What do you say, Alex?"

"What's in it?"

"Alex…"

"…Oh, Thank you." Alex smiled.

"Sure thing, buddy."

Angela and Timothy came in as Alex opened his gift, revealing a toy train. One of the old-fashioned ones, before the outlets where invented. A wooden, Blue, Red, and Green train laid in Alex's hands, and afterward, he ran up to the dinning room table to push it off the table…

…Just for it to land safely in the cushioned seat on the opposite side.

"THANK YOU." He shouted.

"And for you." Odd passed a present to Timothy.

"It's not Christmas yet." Timothy said, but accepted the gift anyway, and slowly opened it.

"Oh, everyday is a good day for a present, right?" Odd chuckled.

Angela looked over Timmy's shoulders,

"Whoa."

Timothy pulled off the rest of the wrapping, showing a gift card, and a black box.

Timothy muttered his thanks, as he put the gift card on the table, and opened the black box.

A new CD was placed perfectly in the box, the band Ulrich got Timothy into, The Subsonics, and…wait…what was that?

"Oh my god…" Timothy pulled out a ticket, "To the concert next Friday?"

"Sure. Yeah. It should say." Odd twirled his finger meaning something like: 'Turn it around'.

Timothy did this and almost screamed in glee,

"Mom, I happen to think you should marry Odd more than anybody." Timothy shot off with this sentence, to put the new songs on to his Ipod, and tell his friend Jorgan (More like rubbing it in Jorgan's face that He was able to go to the concert Friday.) about the ticket.

Odd chuckled as Yumi rolled her eyes.

Angela stood there impatiently.

"…When did you get her?" Odd asked Yumi, pointing at Angela, "I forgot about you."

Angela shrugged, "Okay." She said.

"Or did I? Wait a minute…" Odd went back to his PURPLE car in the front, and came back to Angela empty handed, "Sorry girlfriend."

Angela looked at Odd, confusingly. Odd knew Angela pretty well, but not vise versa.

"So…I guess this will have to do." He pulled out a sack from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Inside, was jewelry beyond the belief of the twelve year old Angela. A matching set of diamond heart necklaces, earrings, and a ring was found. And a gift card to Claire's for more jewelry or make-up.

Yumi took Timothy's gift card off the table, seeing it was for restaurant in the near-by area. Seeing Timothy was so happy with the Subsonic stuff, she came back with her daughter almost suffocating poor Odd.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Angela said over and over. Kissing Odd's cheek once and then dart off into her room, "AHH! I LOVE THAT GUY."

Odd sighed as he watched the children run up the stairs toward their rooms.

"Thanks so much, Odd. I owe YOU now."

"Oh, not yet."

"What?"

"Do you think I got something for them, and not you?"

"…Odd, you really shouldn't do this every other time you come over."

"I don't. I do this every first Saturday of the month other than December." Odd shrugged going back into the front yard.

Yumi waited patiently, until her anxious side got the best of her and she looked out the front glass door, seeing Odd struggle with the package, but turn around and she quickly sat back at the kitchen table.

"Alright, I know you need a companion." He said, closing the door with his heel, "So I bough you this."

"Will my companion get along with Charlie?"

"Of Course!" Odd chimed handed Yumi the box.

She opened it and a cage stood.

"This is too small for a dog, and too big for a hamster…Odd…No…You…Didn't."

"Merry Christmas." Odd smiled pointing to the name of the cage: **Super Deluxe RABBIT caging 101 **

"Must I go buy the rabbit?"

"No, I got it." Odd answered taking his hands away from his back, A black and brown floppy-eaired rabbit sat in his arms.

"It reminded me so much of you, Miss…well, Mrs. Yumi Stern. So I bought him for you."

"…Cinnamon." Yumi smiled taking the rabbit out of Odd's arms.

"What? Say again?"

"The bunny. Cinnamon."

"Dude, whoa. Girls name things _fast_." Odd replied, acting like he had a headache.

Yumi got everything and stuffed the rabbit's cage after the three children saw the animal and were presently playing with it as the two adults fixed up the cage.

Right when Odd attached the water bottle and put the cage in the laundry room, the door bell rang.

Charlie, now being awake seeing it was over noon, starting barking wildly and Timmy finally let the pooch in.

Odd sat in the living room, showing Angela and Alex the CORRECT way to hold a rabbit.

"Deary! It's so nice of you to invite us over!"

"The kids love seeing you, Helen." Yumi answered truthfully. After Helen squeezed Yumi, Rudi came in and lightly hugged Yumi as well.

"Well, well, well. It seems we don't talk much after the accident."

"It's a tragedy, really." Yumi looked at the floor, "Ulrich was a great father…"

Then, Rudi took her by surprise by picking her face up by her chin, "And you're a good mother and you don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're doing a fine job." He smiled.

She gave him a half-hearted grin and he walked past.

"Hey…"

"Hi there. I thought you lived farther than Helen and Rudi."

"I was visiting my parents, when you called. I hope I won't be any trouble or anything."

"Of course not, Will. Make yourself at home."

"…Sure, but uh, Yumi. I've been thinking about tonight…and…"

"My children aren't too thrilled."

"…I was JUST about to ask you that." Will asked, as he hugged her, "Don't worry, I know this is weird for them, but remember that Rudi is my step-father, who used to be my uncle. I know EXACTLY what their going through."

"You can talk to them later on today, If you wanna." She stated, and closed the door.

Or tried to..

The door was blocked and pushed back open.

"Jer! Aei!" Yumi shouted with glee.

"Hey there! Sorry we're late, but we had the police question us about the fight down the street…_again_." Jeremie explained.

Will greeted them, but walked away, sitting in the living room. Chatting with Odd about whatever.

Aelita came up close behind,

"Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you! You're always at work when I come around and drop Angela off!"

"I know. I'm so glad your job fits with Angela's school hours. Unlike MINE. I had to beg and plead for today off."

"But it's Saturday."

"I know…."

"And by plead, you mean flirt."

"Kinda…"

"If Ulrich was here, he'd be l-a-u-g-h-i-n-g…"

"I know, so, well. Come in, won't you?"

Hiroki and Riley came up a few minutes afterwards, and chatting filled the household, until about eleven that night.

Everyone was filled with contentment of the social ladder and the crummy tummy.

"Hey now." Yumi looked at her children, "I think it's a little too late for you guys to stay up."

After groans, moans, and whines, the kids were sent to bed.

The adults talked for much more time.

Once the clock stuck one, Rudi and Helen left. Half an hour later, Jeremie said he needed to go home to check on the new puppies and the home phone to see if his boss called.

Odd was in the kitchen eating off the last of the salad, Will still talking with him.

"Yumi. I have something I need to tell you….Two things actually."

"Okay…"

"Jeremie's going to figure this out, but…I'm pregnant."

"Oh goody! I've been waiting years for this day!"

"No! No! Yumi! Jeremie and I have never…had sex."

"…Then…wait…"

"Look, I don't know the real father anymore…I've been…a kind…of…well…prostitute for the past seven months to help Jeremie pay, but I obviously quit that for dentistry, but I took a pregnancy test last night and it came up positive."

"Are you serious?" She asked, "How many times did you check?"

"Twice, once last night and once this morning. Both Positive."

"Damn, girl. Abortion?"

"…I can't do that. I don't know how long I've been pregnant."

"Yeah, I saw that you look like you gained a few pounds, but I didn't want to say anything."

"Ohh, Yumi. I'm so scared."

"It's okay, everything will be okay….and tell me, what was the other thing?"

"…Oh, you know when Ulrich first moved in with you, and you worked Fridays? You know, before Timothy or any other children came into the picture."

"Yeah, you and Jeremie were married longer."

"Yeah, yeah. It was only four years at the time, and…umm…in February of that year…"

"You slept with Ulrich, right?" She asked.

Aelita whimpered and nodded lightly.

"I knew it." She sighed, "He never told me, but I noticed when I saw you left your bra here."

"Damn, I'm so bad with that kinda stuff. You aren't mad, are you?"

"I lost my husband, didn't I? And you're already in a crisis. I'm pissed, yeah, but I'm not going to hate you. But one thing- Why did you fuck my husband, and not your own?"

"Because you know that Jeremie isn't as…frisky as Ulrich. And Jeremie's too shy and always into his computer. We dated four years before marriage, and you and Ulrich dated three…remember?"

"Yeah, I have a confession, myself." Yumi stated.

Aelita got wide-eyed, "You didn't sleep with Jeremie did you?"

"What?! NO!!" She said in a hushed yell, "But one night I came home early, and Ulrich hadn't made it back yet, so I went to your house. You also weren't home, so Jeremie let me stay awhile, and we watched some sort of movie…"

"…Go on…"

"It seemed we were thinking about our spouses, because he put his arm around me and kissed my forehead."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, but this is years ago, you know."

"Oh. Yeah, I know that."

"Okay, and…so…I kinda kissed Jeremie back because I don't know why, But I my mind was telling me it was Ulrich's with me… and we ended up making out there for like….a LONG time, and I sware, We would've gone to the bedroom if Odd didn't knock on the backdoor, since the front door's doorbell was broken."

"Ahh, Jeremie never told me that. He said that one night, because the sofa was all out of order, that You, Odd, AND Ulrich came over that night and you and Ulrich shared that couch." Aelita stated, but it was obvious she was still thinking about how to tell Jeremie about her baby. She had a hand on her stomach, rubbing it in a circle pattern.

"Ohh…" Yumi answered, and then put her hand on top of Aelita's, "Trust me, we've been friends for almost twenty-four years, I say, Everything's going to be okay."

"Yeah, but Yumi-"

"Hey, Yumi." Will answered, not knowing he interrupted a conversation, "Is it okay If Odd and I stay around tonight? Since it's obvious we're not going anywhere tonight."

"Yeah, but the problem is I only have one guest-bed and this sofa for you to sleep on."

"Would It be all right if Jeremie and I stayed?"

"Sure…You two can have the bed…" Yumi listed.

"Why don't you and Will share the master-bedroom, eh?" Odd snickered.

"Oh, just don't talk, man." Will replied.

"I Suppose it will have to do." Yumi shrugged, "Unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"Hey, I don't want to seem all eager and everything, so I don't mind sleeping on the floor or in a chair, or something." He said.

"Oh, really? You're alright with it?"

"Yeah sure. It's okay."

"Oh, thanks." Yumi sighed in relief.

"Yeah, and I just realized I kinda interrupted you ladies, didn't I?"

"Kinda…"

"My apologies." Will stated, "Please go on."

Odd started talking about his job so the ladies knew they weren't bored or anything.

"Okay, so what were you saying, Aelita?"

"I was saying you didn't know the half of the baby story."

"Why? How?"

"Odd could be the father."

"Are you serious? You slept with Odd too?"

"Yumi! You did!"

"In High school, yeah… 10th grade, the only year Odd and Ulrich didn't share a dorm."

"Oh my god….and The thing is, I'm afraid to tell Jeremie Odd might be the father, and then again it could be any other of the men I slept with…"

"I'm sorry." Yumi whispered, "But I know this won't help you- but in high school, he rocked, was he good for you?"

Aelita sighed and nodded.

"But that isn't the point."

By this time, Jeremie had come back, sitting with his wife.

His lying wife.

"Oh, we're staying?" Jeremie asked, "We're not being a bother are we?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday, I don't care."

"Oh THANK you." Jeremie gave Yumi a quick hug, "You just saved me from painting the bedroom tonight."

"Sure thing." Yumi chuckled.

Will actually fell asleep a few hours on the couch. Jeremie and Aelita snuggled and soon fell asleep in the guest-bed.

"I'd sleep on the floor, but you know I have back problems." Odd whispered.

It was true; he was diagnosed with a rare but somewhat serve back health issue.

"As do I, Odd. Wait, let me ask Angela if…Hold on. Why can't we just share my bed?"

"Are you kidding? You know how people are." Odd answered.

"Look, we trust each other, and you better remember we did that while my dorm was being cleaned in Senior High."

"Yeah, but the week after, Ulrich was yelling at me."

"We never did anything." Yumi walked up the stairs.

"I know, but Ulrich felt uncomfortable with his best friend in bed with his girlfriend."

"Hey, he'll never know."

Odd tittered,

"Yeah, but if you anywhere good as you were then, Ulrich was one lucky man."

Yumi smiled,

"I haven't done such a thing for eight years."

"Ouch, what a shame."

"What's your record" She asked as she opened the master-bedroom's door.

"Ten years…oh…my god…this is the best bedroom I've ever seen." Odd looked around, "You guys re-did this room, didn't you?"

"Two years ago. Angela helped me." Yumi walked into the bathroom to change.

Odd's memory and emotions went haywire. He felt his heart beat faster, and had this thought in the back of his mind that Ulrich would walk in while they were sleeping and gasp. Reminding of High School.

Which, isn't what Yumi meant.

Ulrich found out about that, and wasn't too happy. He never told Yumi that he knew, and blamed Odd for the entire thing because he wanted to get laid before they left school.

That wasn't true, Odd didn't care. Yumi and Odd got very **very **affectionate in their high school years, and there was a few times Yumi had to juggle Odd and Ulrich's times. She would tell Odd everything and make excuses for Ulrich. She would tell Odd that she could see him at the movies Saturday between 9 and 1 the next morning, so she could sleep before Ulrich came to pick her up at one in the afternoon Sunday to go dancing. But as she told Ulrich, She was going to a lady's night Saturday and might be tired Sunday afternoon.

That didn't work well, a date went too long on Odd's side and Ulrich found out about it, seeing Yumi and Odd swap spit right in the school's parking lot.

Yumi and Ulrich broke up for seven weeks after that.

They got back together soon afterwards, though, Ulrich couldn't stand another minute and Yumi was glad that he had forgiven her.

Yumi came out of the bathroom by now, in a long sleeved and pants pajamas. Her hair nicely brushed.

Odd just took off his belt shoes and socks, and crawled into bed that way. He kept his lamp on though, due to the fact that Yumi was bringing up the past.

"Yeah, I remember. I was just thinking about that." Odd answered, looking at Yumi sincerely, "I felt so awful about coming into you two's relationship like that. I mean, I waited years for you two to go out."

"Yeah, but you know, Ulrich started to do things all to similar. And soon, I knew on the days and times we would go out. You, on the other hand, kept me guessing, and stayed mysterious, which I really liked."

'Eh…" Odd shrugged, "It's what I do."

"I still remember that day when Ulrich asked me to marry him."

"Yeah, and I accidentally screamed that day."

"Quote, Unquote 'accidentally screamed'." Yumi corrected.

"Yeah, but I was sorta mad because I was sure that meant the whatever of us that was still hanging on was fading before my eyes….I really had a huge crush on you in school."

"You know, I'd be totally up for it if you wanted to try again. My kids hate the idea of dating Will, but are encouraging me to date you."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind if we were to try it again." Odd shrugged, "But then again, I'm thirty-seven and not married."

"I'm the desperate one, trust me, I'm trying to find a good person to help me with my children."

"And you think I'd fit the empty space for your family?"

"Hey, we're not related at all, and they call you Uncle Odd. I happen to think they like you."

"Good point."

"So…"

"Alright, just to be official, Yumi…Will you go out with me."

"Yes, Odd. Yes I will."

"…Yay?"

Yumi smiled as she leaned over Odd to turn off his lamp and then as she sat back to turn off hers, she gave Odd a quick kiss, and then the room went dark, the only available light was the moon, which was much more than enough to see every part needed of the room if anything was to happen.

"That was…for buying everything you did." Yumi stated.

"Oh yeah, you're welcome." Odd answered, and kissed her cheek back, "Remember when I said I had this huge crush on you in school?"

"Yeah, you just said that a few minutes ago." She replied nodded, and smiling.

"I guess I'm still in school in that matter."

She smiled.

"But one thing."

"What?"

"Did Aelita tell you about the baby?"

"Yeah."

"Did she tell you, yeah, we had sex, but she told me I wasn't the father?"

"She told me you could be!"

"God damn, I was HOPING she told you that."

"Oh, well. I think she's going to the doctor tomorrow." Yumi stated, yawning.

"Yumi, If I do end up being the dad. What will happen?"

"I don't know, I guess you'd have to take care of the child. And explain all of it to Jeremie. Or Aelita puts it up for adoption, OR, you can take the child and bring it here…No. Oh, no. No more kids here." Yumi shut her eyes tightly and felt Odd's lips on her cheek, getting closer to her mouth,

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, Yumi. I was just,…It was a bad time for me. I was just laid off, my girlfriend ran away, my mom passed away, I needed someone."

"And you choose Aelita?"

"…Well. Jeremie's nicer and has at least SOME mercy, unlike Ulrich if I did you."

Yumi sighed and said,

"Just go to sleep, Odd."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quote: **Everyone wishes to go to heaven, but no one wants to die.

**Fact:** People find Wyoming Valley hard to find...This is because it is found in Pennsylvania 


End file.
